


The Concubine

by Mjb



Category: Mark Fischbach/Jack McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjb/pseuds/Mjb
Summary: Chapter one is a brief summary to get you started





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to The Concubine, the newest addition to my small library of writings. Thanks, first and foremost, for your continued support, it truly means the world to me. Your feedback is appreciated and honestly keeps me going. 

This story takes place in current day, located in The Kingdom of Driva. The kingdom is ruled by Erik and Agnes who have one son, the prince Felix. Currently Driva is locked in war against Krepost, a large kingdom to the North that has very sought after land full of resources that could bring any kingdom a pretty penny. The war had just recently started about the same time as the prince was ready to graduate, but more on that in a bit.

Erik's arms maker is Sir Thomas Fischbach head of the Tri Union Arms who supplies the kingdom with heavy artillery weapons (legally and illegally). Thomas has one brother, Mark who is currently in Upper Alpha training. Their father passed away from unknown circumstances.

The McLoughlin family is a middle class family in Driva that consists of four beta children and one Elite Omega in training, Sean or Jack as he's also known as. The Elite training is only available to certain Omegas to groom them for upper class or royal Alphas and costs a pretty penny. In return, if selected it can also fetch a substantially large sum of money practically setting the family for life.

There are class types in this story so here is the breakdown.

Royalty comes first in all classes.

Upper Alpha- the most powerful of all alpha's, these are the only ones that can dare challenge royal Alphas for mates.  
Alpha  
Beta  
Elite Omega-typically the most beautiful, graceful and sought after.  
Omega

I don't normally have things planned out in advance so some of these characters may or may not appear, just depends on the direction I take this. If you have specific characters or pairings you'd like to see appear then just let me know.

I was asked by a lovely reader for a status of all the characters, the story may start out confusing but there will be some quick time jumps towards the begining and then we will get into the meat of the story.

There are families:

The Kjellberg Family- Royalty, rulers of The Kingdom of Driva. King Erik (Royal Alpha) and Queen Agnes (Royal Elite Omega) along with their son Felix (Royal Alpha)

The Fischbach Family- Owners of Tri Union Arms which is a maker/supplier of Weapons and, outside of the royal family, is the richest family that takes up residence in Driva. Father- passed, Mother- unknown, Thomas (Beta), Mark (Upper Alpha)

The McLoughlin Family- A middle class family that resides in Driva. Father (unnamed)(Beta), Mother (omega)(Beta), 4 siblings (Probably remained unnamed) (3 Beta 1 Alpha)

Then there are individuals:

Molly (Beta)  
Wade (Beta)  
Bob (Beta)  
Mandy (Beta)  
Tyler (Upper Alpha)  
Ethan (Omega)  
Marzia (Beta)  
Arin (Alpha)  
Dan (Elite Omega)  
PJ (Omega)

There will probably be more side characters to round out certain situations but none that will effect the major content of the story.

Ok, I think that's all for now, I will explain more as the story progresses but if you have any questions please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks again and enjoy.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This introduces a few characters and shows you some of what school life is like for Jack

"Sean...Sean...JACK! It's time for school, get outta bed now or you're going to be late."

"Alright MA, I'm getting up." Jack said with a grunt as he flipped his covers back over his head to savor the last moments of warmth before he had to get ready. He attended a very elite school that did not tolerate tardiness one bit so he knew he had to move fast to make it in time. After a quick shower, getting dressed and packing his school bag he was ready just as his car arrived.

"Jack, your car just showed up, are you ready?" His ma called from the kitchen as she placed breakfast on the table for his siblings and father.

"Yeah ma, I hear it."

"I'm sorry Sean, what did you say?" His ma said in a teasing tone.

"I mean yes mother, I will be there promptly." He corrected his grammar as he rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs, pecked his mom on the cheek and headed out the door.

The sleek black car zoomed off towards the large gated school and entered through the C entrance once it arrived. Jack looked up at the school as he strolled to the entrance of his sector. It looked like a prison from the outside but once inside, it was like a palace with shiny white marble flooring, high ceilings, chandeliers, fountains... the whole works to make any Elite Omega comfortable for their training.

*****

I owe a bit of an explanation I assume, our friend Jack here is an Elite Omega, meaning, he is a rare breed of Omega with certain characteristics that are very sought after by the most powerful Alphas. Elites are the most beautiful creatures, graceful, obedient, talented and able to reproduce. Now, obedient is not Jack's strongest trait but he certainly makes up for that in grace and beauty. For an omega, Jack was a bit bull headed and strong willed but that was usually a trait that was broken by their Alpha if selected.

The school Jack attended was to groom them for an Upper Alpha selection upon graduation. An upper Alpha is one of riches, royalty, status or if you're lucky enough, all three. Jack's family, although not the most wealthy, put everything they had into Jack's schooling hoping that someday their son would fetch them a pretty penny in return. It wasn't the most idea situation but in this scenario, having an Elite Omega was like winning the lottery.

So why the large gates and the prison like appearance you may ask, well that was because all of the schools were grouped together and separated by the gates. This made any cross training easier, so if an Alpha needed an Omega subject to practice his or her commands on, a teacher could simply call one from the other building. This also kept each group segregated so no unfortunate instances popped up resulting in a premature pairing. You know how teenagers are...

Ok, more on this later but for now, back to our story.

*****

Jack sat in his etiquette class staring out the window at the palace in the distance, he always wondered what it would be like to be selected to live there. He knew of the prince that was about his age but most details on him were kept under wraps until his 'coming of age' party. Since the prince only received schooling behind the palace walls, not many were privy to much information on him which certainly piqued Jack's curiosity.

Currently, Jack was in his second year with two more to go and the prince was coming of age this year which put Jack out of the running to be selected more than likely. Unless this prince was like many others and had a harem where he collected various concubines over the years so he or she could 'sow their wild oats' until they selected one to wed. 

The chimes sounded indicating class was over, this shook Jack back into reality as he collected his belongings and headed to his next class. He arrived in a large studio, with a glass wall overlooking the alpha school. There always seemed to be a crowd just beyond the fence during his dance training trying to get a peek of the omegas routines they were taught. Many alphas spent their free time or lunch break watching the dance training, spotting out the beautiful omegas and assessing the performances. This also meant that it was usually the most stressful class for the omegas since it was in their blood to want to impress.

Today was Jack's day to run his solo dance as he prepared for the end of semester critique. The worst part to him was the costumes, let's just say they left little to the imagination. Only for the end of semester practices were the costumes required, most of the time it was just simple dance attire but today, Jack reluctantly entered the dressing area with his bag to get changed.

There were betas in the dressing area that helped the omegas into their outfits to ensure a correct fit. Jack stood in front of a large set of mirrors donning nothing more than his uncomfortable chastity belt waiting for his dresser with the costume, luckily they were quick to arrive since it was quite cold in there. The beta girl was from the third school in the compound training to be a harem worker, meaning she would help care for the concubines once she graduated. 

"Hey Molly, how are you today?" Jack asked as he shamelessly stood practically naked in front of her.

With a bright smile, holding even brighter fabrics she responded, "I'm great and I think you're going to love the new costume I created." She dressed him in sheer almost neon pink and orange pants that were open down the sides and had an attached belt of metal hanging pieces that jingled when he shook his hips. For the top, she criss crossed the fabric across his chest and added a high collar of gold that kept his neck uncomfortably still but helped keep his posture straight. She attached the ends of the flowing fabric to the cuffs around his wrists to finish it off.

Jack looked himself over in the mirror quite pleased with Molly's work, he gave her a quick hug before hearing his name being called.

"Wish me luck"

Molly gave him a double thumbs up as he ran out of the dressing area to the empty dance floor.

He struck his opening pose as the music started up, the preferred dance in a harem was a belly dance so all omegas were trained in the art of belly dancing. Jack was particularly strong at this, his frame was lean, long and muscular- plus he was blessed with hips that wouldn't quit so watching his performance was a sight to see. As his dance ended the others in the room politely applauded, Jack bowed the traditional omegan bow, crossing one leg in front of the other and sweeping his arms out to the side gracefully bending towards the ground. He glanced over his shoulder to see the crowd of alphas hooping and hollering at him, except one. The distance was too great to see details of the man on the other side of the fence but as Jack stood he couldn't break his sights. An alpha bowed out of respect. There was no cat calling or anything else, simply a bow. Which from an alpha to an omega was a very high compliment.


	3. Put on a show for the Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an insight of Jack's home life and family and introduced to Prince Felix

As the school year was winding down, Jack worked tirelessly on his homework. This meant less time for fun and tons more stress for the next two weeks- then finally summer break. Now summer break wasn't ever a true break for the Elite Omegas, it was more of a retreat to continue with their training.

"Stop moving around so much, you're going to ruin all of my hard work and then I have to start again." His sister sat on a small stool frustrated everytime Jack turned the page to his history book. She was currently painting his nails to match tomorrow's outfit.

The siblings to someone of Jack's status were given the duties to keep him in top condition for potential mates. This meant they kept his hair and nails perfectly tamed, his clothes laid out, food prepared and portioned correctly and his exercise regiment in line. It wasn't something Jack or any of the others particularly cared for but an Elite Omega was an investment, a piece of merchandise that needed to be in show room condition at all times. His parents were more like keepers than parents, never once did they say 'I love you' or show affection towards him, no, it was more of keeping up his appearance to get the greatest return in the end. Such was a life of an Elite.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to study. Can't you paint my nails after I'm done?" Jack asked his sister trying to hold back frustration.

"Ma said I had to have it done before dinner so just hold still a bit longer."

Jack slammed his book shut in anger, it wasn't like he got to eat with the rest of the family. His dinner was always separate since he had such a strict diet to maintain.

Really, Jack had little to worry about since he was acing all of his classes, finals have been a breeze. After being whisked away in the black car to school for one of the final days of the year, he stood yet again in the cold dressing area of the dance studio wondering what life would be like if he was just considered normal. He never really cared for all of these people fussing over him. 

Jack's thoughts were cut short by his dresser Mandy shuffling in with an arm full of fabric. 

"Morning again Jack, how was your evening" 

"Boring as ever, I really can't wait to be done with school." He slouched a bit before a teacher walked past and pushed his shoulders back to straighten them.

"Geeze, are you ever allowed a moment of fun or even just relaxing?" Molly stuck her tongue out at the teacher's back as they walked away.

"Honestly, even relaxing is work. You know we have approved 'relaxing' poses we are taught to sit in." He dramatically threw himself across a couch, arm behind his head and legs positioned just so as his back arched off the cushions.

"Wow.. that looks... comfortable?"

Jack relaxed when he realized it was just the two of them. "It sucks... I hate going through this but it's not like I have any choice."

Mandy looked up at the clock, "Shit, we've got to get you dressed, you're on next." Mandy worked quickly to dress him again in the bright fabric and just in time his name was called.

Walking into his finals for the dance portion was overwhelming. It was no longer in the studio he was used to but a large auditorium with a stage and lighting. The teacher went over the specifics with all of the students before the dance started, "Sean McLoughlin, today is your final dance of your second year. You will be graded on technique, grace, originality, costuming, and opinions of the Alphas in today's audience. You may begin when ready."

This was never as easy as his other finals, even though it was his favorite class, dancing for the Alphas live was stress inducing. Every roll of his abdomen, shimmy of his hips or extension of his arms was met with calls from the crowd of interested Alphas. It felt good to be admired but this was more of ogling and Jack really just wanted to get the whole thing over with. 

Once finished, he did the traditional bow and stayed in position for the judges to release him from the stage. They sure took their time taking notes as Jack started to sweat in the heavy spotlight. Finally they asked him to rise to asses his costume, Jack did so and took time to look over the crowd, it was a full house. The men and women alphas talked amongst themselves about the performance but in the back, Jack spotted a familiar figure closer to him than ever. 

Jack couldn't stop his mind from racing 'He bowed, damn it he bowed again! He's right there and I can't see him past these lights. If only I could run off stage and meet him for once, maybe he could...'

"SEAN" one of the teachers raised her voice.

Jack's head shot up out of his daze, "Forgive me, can you repeat that?"

"We said that you are excused."

Quickly making his way from the stage, Jack looked back once more to try to catch a glimpse of the mystery Alpha but to no avail, he had already left the auditorium.

*****

Felix sat bored at the dinner table with his family only looking up to acknowledge his mother, "Dear, you've barely touched your food. Are you nervous for next week?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have you decided on what you want to do?"

Bitterly thinking of the Beta he was falling in love with he responded sourly, "Well since I can't choose my own mate the way I want then I guess I'll just collect a harem until I decide." He had met Marzia, a beta servant, several months ago and the two of them were getting close. That was until their relationship was discovered and put to a halt since he was only allowed to be with an Omega.

His father chimed in "That's a fine choice, I did the same until I met your mother. Helps to sow the wild oats if you know what I mean." He winked at Felix who rolled his eyes at the uncomfortable conversation.

The King spoke again, "Agnes, you attended the dance finals for the Elite Omega classes, anyone that may fit our Felix here?" Knowing that Elites were few and far between but the choice mate for royalty, Felix's parents often scouted the school for potential mates.

"As a matter of fact I found two, both of them boys. One graduating this year and the other, I think has two years left. Oh my they were quite beautiful Felix." Agnes beamed with pride.

"Well then, we can peek over the other Omegas as well and invite some to the coming out party next week." Erik was way more excited than his son.

"Sure dad, whatever you say." The prince stood and excused himself. Since he wasn't allowed to have the Beta he was falling in love with then he would make damn sure he had the best of the best Omegas at his beck and call. Maybe having a harem won't be so bad. An endless supply of beautiful Omegas to serve his every whim and to make everyone else jealous of what they can't have.


	4. Invitations are out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invitations have been sent to the Royal even, like it or not.

The invitations were sent, numerous Omegas were invited to the prince's coming out party. He would be introduced to the kingdom with an extravagant party that also doubles as a selection process for the top Alphas in the area. The selection process was simple, all Omegas invited were given a week to prepare an exhibition for the attendees.

Jack walked into his house from his final day at school this year, relieved and ready to take it easy for a few days. "Ma, I'm home from....school?" He looked around to a frantic household, his sisters at the dining table with fabrics and her sewing machine, brothers planning his menu and workout schedule over the next week, ma and pa excitedly reading over the flashy gold invitation. 

"He's home, Jack's home" his sister called out as the family crowded around him in a fuss. 

"W-what's going on" Jack swatted away his sisters hands from his hair.

"Oh honey, it's happening. The Royal Family is holding a party for the prince who is searching for his Omega and guess who is invited!" His ma threw her arms around him as his pa handed Jack the invitation while patting him on the back.

Staring blankly at the shiny paper, the words written never really registered. Was he ready for this, he still had two years of school left to go- was he going to be the youngest Omega? If selected by the prince, would they break the current law and let him be claimed before he graduated school? Was there a chance of seeing his mystery Alpha at the event...yeah, fat chance.

He shook himself from his thoughts realizing that there was much work to be done and only a week to do it. 

Invitations were extended to the Upper Alphas Mark and Tyler along with Arin and several others that are in the top of the graduating class to attend and possibly find a mate of their own, outside of the ones selected by the prince of course. 

 

*****

Mark and Tyler sat at a small table in the corner of the diner listening to the chatter surrounding them. The whole place was a buzz once the invitations were sent, not only were most all Alpha and Omegas in the graduating class not invited but the prince decided to invite some from surrounding kingdoms. This settled badly with some of students that were snubbed but made it all the more exciting to be invited to the exclusive event.

"So what do you think?" Tyler sat back sipping his soda, shiny paper peeking out from his coat pocket.

"I don't know man, no one in our class has really caught my eye so I doubt this will change much for me, but it does sound like fun." Mark ruffled his hair before munching on a french fry.

"You know my opinion but I'll go to support you."

"I know Ty, you already found your better half but two more years is a long time to wait on Ethan. You sure he's the one?"

"Most definitely, he's worth the wait Mark. Once you find them you just know. Didn't you have a thing with that blond Omega a while back?"

"Yeah but to be honest, I'd rather hunt my meals instead of having them thrown at me on a silver platter if you catch my drift. She just was way to clingy and... I don't know man... I need someone that gains my respect. She's just not for me." At this point Mark noticed all of the stares and whispers surrounding them- two Upper Alphas who were both very desired and very much not interested in the attention that was thrown their way.

"It's strange that Felix would invite us since we could rightfully challenge him for any mate and probably win, I mean have you seen him fight?" Tyler chuckled as he poked fun at the crown prince.

"But he knows we won't, you already have Ethan and I don't want to screw up our family's relationships with each other, especially with this war going on. God, if I stepped on a royal toe while Thomas was supplying the kingdom with all their weapons, he would have my head."

Tyler huffed as he took one last drink, "Yeah well, it's in your right even if you're not going to do it. You know your brother expects you to come home with a mate and he's not the most patient man. Anyways, it can't hurt to go and eye the merchandise." He said with a wink

Mark knew Tyler didn't really think of Omegas as merchandise, afterall, Ethan had him wrapped around his little finger, "I don't really mind hanging out with Felix, he's not that bad of a guy so I guess it could be fun. I heard he was going to select concubines and build his own harem, not really up my alley but to each their own I guess." Mark was trying to change the subject of his brother, he knew what was expected of him. Since he was graduating, find a mate at this event, like it or not.

"Is he really, that dog. I guess if you can't settle on one then have them all."

Mark sat just staring at the invitation before him, he knew that with his family's status he needed to find a mate soon. It was just him and his brother Thomas at this point and with Thomas being a Beta and running the arms company, it was up to Mark to be the family man and continue the family name. His heart secretly ached thinking of it, knowing that he would probably never find the one... the one he watched through the windows in awe. The one he watched on the stage, breathless, earning a bow from him after each performance. Alas, according to Felix, this Omega is known to flaunt what he's got to get what he wants and without ever getting to meet him personally, Mark didn't want to ruin the beautiful vision implanted in his mind. All he had was that vision and a name, Sean Mcloughlin.


	5. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Felix have a bit of a chat and Jack gets ready for the party.

Lounging in Fleix's room, Mark and him watch the Beta servants bring outfits in and out deciding on what would be best for the party. "I'm so fucking bored Fe, can't we just pick out our own outfits and play some games?"

"No Mark, this may be the most important day of my life, I need to look my best. Even if I am already the sexiest bitch around." Felix puckered his lips making kissy noises towards the other man which gained him a punch to the shoulder. "Owwww" he whined at Mark's strength.

"It's not like you're going to have much competition, you are the prince and Tyler and I don't really have our eyes on anyone that will be there." That was a lie, well on Mark's part it was. He still couldn't get Sean's image out of his mind, the thought of meeting him put a knot in his stomach.

"Really Mark, I thought an Upper Alpha like you would already have the Omegas lined up." Felix said with a bit of bitterness in his words. Truth be told he was rather jealous of the fact that he wasn't an Upper Alpha himself.

"Speaking of Omegas lined up, I saw that you invited an underclass Elite to the party. What's that all about." Mark was referring to Sean who was by far the youngest invited at the ripe age of 19.

"Oh him, well, he's an Elite and a special case to me. He's quite a handful- he's known to try to bat his pretty blue eyes to get whatever he wants but I'm sure I'll have no issues breaking him by time he's needed. I'm saving that brat for a victory celebration once we win the war against the Krepost Kingdom, ya know, like cracking open a fine bottle of whisky." He chuckled at his own joke but noted Mark didn't return the sentiment.

"Fe, you realize they're not just..." He sighed and shook his head, there was no telling the prince otherwise so why try. "You seem pretty confident that we'll win."

"Well thanks to your family's supplies, we have an upper hand. It'll be over before you know it and I'll get my prize."

Mark hated the thought that Sean would be 'broken' and used as a 'prize' but what could he really do, unable to challenge the prince. He shook off the thought, why would what Felix did with his concubines concern him anyway.

*****

The night of the party, Jack found himself in the back of that familiar black car being whisked away to the palace, primped, jeweled and not a hair out of place. He needed, for the sake of his family's financial future, to make the best impression possible. He felt terribly nervous and alone in the back of the large car, all of his belongings packed and ready to be left with him incase he was selected.

Once he arrived he was escorted to a waiting area with the other Omegas to await further instructions on tonight's events. He had a feeling he was going to need to swallow his pride and bare more than he was comfortable with. Glancing around the room, there were beautiful men and women scantily dressed in sheer flowing fabrics. A few were practicing their routines, others were chatting or nervously fidgeting deep in thought.

Immediately an arm was flung around his shoulders, he glanced over and up... way up to meet a pair of sparkling eyes surrounded by soft curly locks. Smiling, the man lead Jack over to a plush couch, sitting them both down.

"So, you're the other Elite here right? I'm Danny." He smiled brightly at Jack

"I'm Sean but you can call me Jack, it's good to meet you." Jack was nervous to how touchy feely the other man was but quickly relaxed in his arm.

Danny laughed, "I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other pretty well tonight. Have you heard at all what they have lined up for us?"

"N-not really, I mean I know of a few things but..." Jack was cut short by a Beta entering the room followed by several others that would serve as assistants to the Omegas tonight. Jack was relieved to see a familiar face as he gave a small waive and smile to Molly.

The Beta took his place in the center of the room and cleared his throat, commanding the attention from the room of Omegas. "Welcome, my name is Bob and I will be giving you instructions and queues for tonight. Any questions can be directed to myself or any of the other helpers, Molly, Mandy and Marzia. We should be getting started shortly so just make yourselves comfortable for the time being.

Molly smiled and pulled Jack away to look over the outfit his sister made for the evening. Shaking her head, she walked circles around him. "I wish they would have left it up to me to make it, lucky for you I have my sewing bag with me. Come here." She directed him to an area behind a screen that was full of mirrors. 

Jack's outfit was a dark but bright blue which brought out his eyes and made his soft green hair pop. The sheer fabric completely covered his arms and shoulders and buttoned in a high collar around his neck. His exposed torso and back were draped in small chains of dangling gold pieces that jingled when he moved. All of the Omegas were required to wear a chastity belt which was covered with the sheer loose blue fabric covering his legs.

"Take those things off." She gestured to his pants, "I need to make some adjustments."

Jack obliged and slipped out of the pants handing them over to Molly who quickly started cutting down the fabric. He fussed over the cuffs around his wrists and loud ankle bracelets while looking over himself in the mirror and before he knew it, he was handed back an edited version of his previous pants.

"Umm, there's not a lot of fabric left here."

"That's the idea, you need to be enticing to the Alphas"

He slid on the now skirt that was just a narrow strip of the sheer fabric in the front and then in the back lined in gold. It exposed his legs which, in all honesty, Jack didn't mind much. If he was forced to wax them then he might as well show them off. 

Molly and Jack's heads shot up once they heard Bob's voice again quickly making their way back out to the main area. Jack took in a sharp breath letting it out in a huff, here goes nothing.


	6. The Royal Party pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start adding more tags in after this chapter, the story is going to pick up rather quickly. Smut will be eventually added after this so if that's not your thing then I'm sorry.

The selective gathering of Alphas showed up one by one, only greeting eachother with nods and brief hello's, knowing that the other may be biding for the attention of the same Omegas. Felix stood proudly in the center of the room greeting everyone with arms wide open, he knew today was his day and he would come out in the end with the lions share of the 'prizes'. 

The room was huge, the main ballroom for the palace donned in white and gold with large windows covered in light whispy sheers. The tall ceilings and marble floors gave it a grand feeling with the chandeliers emitting a warm glow to soften the rather stark feel. Around the room in a half circle were large cushy seats with small tables next to them set up for each Alpha to take in the show.

"Welcome one and all, my name is Prince Felix, as if you didn't already know" he said with a wink and chuckle. "Today is a special day, not only am I beginning to assemble my harem but you all also get a chance at my leftovers." again laughing at himself. "As you can see there are seats assigned for each of you, I hope each of you find your area to your liking. Enjoy yourselves, there's plenty of drinks, snacks and eye candy to go around."

Mark, who had been there since last night, glanced around the room to all of the familiar faces and some not so familiar ones. He saw a few people from school like Arin and Tyler along with a few jocks, the class president, etc. but then he noticed a few that he had never seen before. These must have been some that Felix's parents pushed for him to invite, a handful of Alpha's from other kingdoms. All in all it seemed like a rather laid back crowd, outside of Felix himself. The prince seemed to want to keep Mark and Tyler at arm's length-probably because they were the only two Upper Alpha's in attendance and therefore his only competition for his selected concubine.

Once everyone was there, it didn't really matter who was who. All of the guests were dressed in black ensembles of mostly loose fitting fabrics, quite a few of the men were bare chested and the women were showing a lot more cleavage than normal. They were all required to wear masks made of gold and jewels provided by the palace.

*****

Thinking back over the past month's preparations, Mark had noticed Felix taking more of an interest in his personal preferences for some reason. "So Mark, got your eyes on any Omegas for when you graduate, huh? How about that blond or even that tall omega with the curly hair... PJ I think it is?" 

"Nah, not really finding anyone worth claiming so far but who knows what'll change over the next few weeks. Can't give up hope yet." Mark had found an interest in someone but they were an underclass student and Mark knew nothing about them, only that he loved watching them dance.

The expressiveness, freedom, beauty and passion they exuded was intoxicating. He simply couldn't get enough, spending most of his free time watching the large windows of the Omega school just to catch a glimpse at the man. Mark wanted to talk to him, to express how his dance touched him and made him forget the worries of the world but alas, the schools forbid it. 

It's not that Alphas and Omegas couldn't interact, no, it was that Elite Omegas were kept under lock and key, that's when Mark realized that he was fascinated with something out of his reach for now and could only admire them from afar. Felix started catching on that Mark was coming to visit less and less often and had some investigative work done. His right hand man Bob was sent in to check up on Mark which is how Felix came to find Sean. 

Ever since they were little, Felix and Mark were rather good friends. Their families were often in business together which gave them time to play games and such. Once Mark presented as an Upper Alpha and Felix shortly after an Alpha, Felix held a grudge that Mark would never know of.

He knew that Mark would be direct competition to him and any potential mate so he made it very clear to Mark how detrimental it would be for them and their families connection to compete over an Omega. Mark, out of respect for the royal prince, agreed to never step on Felix's toes.

As time wore on, Felix noted how popular Mark was and resented the fact that he was an Upper Alpha and had the freedom to go outside of the palace wherever he pleased. To Felix, Mark had it all... and Felix wanted it. So, once he caught wind of Mark possibly pinning over an Elite Omega, he was going to be sure to make that Elite his own.

He used this opportunity to fill Mark's head with lies about Sean, telling him that he 'got around' and 'used Alphas like tissues' just to throw then out after he got what he wanted. Felix referred to him as a 'gold digger' and a 'troublemaker', Mark questioned how genuine Felix was being but knew to not question the prince. Satisfied with the damaged image he painted, Felix was confident he could have the Elite with no fight from Mark.

*****

Bob took to the stage area, "If everyone could make themselves comfortable, I believe we are ready to begin. First we will start out with the Omegas coming out one by one to present themselves, stating their name, age and status. You will find cards on each of them on your tables including this info along with a short bio and a picture. There's an area on the sheets to take notes along with a dance card for you to request some time with them when we come to that part of the program, so without further I present the Omega's for your consideration." He stepped of the stage, the lights dimmed and the first of the group walked out. 

She was a petite redhead wearing a rather modest yellow two piece top and skirt, gracefully she made her way down the long walk past the Alpha's and stopped at the end. Felix's large throne of a seat was at the very end, he motioned for her to spin a few times and then speak. The next few went by quickly before it was Jack's turn, he fidgeted with his hands out of nervousness not really sure he was ready for this. A lot of what they will be doing tonight was taught to them the final year of their schooling. 

A soft touch to his shoulder got his attention, "Relax little bunny, you're going to be fine. I'm here for you, remember that." Danny gave him a soft peck to the cheek and nudged him out into the bright lights. 

Jack took a deep breath and walked down the long stage, trying not to make eye contact with any of the Alphas. Honestly he thought if he did he would hurl right then and there. With each step he took, his hips gracefully swayed making the jewelry around his waist jingle a rather happy little tune. He approached the end and held his head high waiting for his queue from the prince.

Felix paused a moment, glanced over to Mark who, wide eyed, had his full attention on the small Elite, gave a sly smile and motioned for him to turn. Jack turned slowly, noting all of the eyes currently undressing him in their minds and bit his lip. "Speak" Felix barked out.

"My name is Se..."

"Louder please" the prince wanted to give this one a hard time.

Jack cleared his throat and started again, "My name is Sean William McLoughlin, I'm nineteen years old and have presented and trained as an Elite Omega." Mumbles erupted from the crowd of Alphas noting that he was indeed one of the two Elite there tonight.

He made his was back behind the curtains greeted by a thumbs up and a huge smile from Danny who was next up.

Once all Omegas were done with this part, Bob appeared back on stage explaining the next phase. "Ok, now that you have been introduced to each Omega, they will each come out and perform a dance for your entertainment. During the show, I will have my assistants come by and collect your cards with any selected dance requests which will follow shortly after."

The Beta helpers made rounds refilling drinks, bringing snacks and helping with any questions the Alphas may have during this time. Marzia, a Beta helper and the one who Felix was pinning over, came over and refilled his whiskey glass. After she sat the glass down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to whisper in her ear.

"Tonight, my dear, I am requesting time with Sasha, she knows that you will be there as an assistant and has agreed to give us a bit of privacy. I'm sorry it has to be like this but at least we have tonight." Sasha was one of the Omegas in tonight's show but also a dear friend of Marzia's, she also is one of the only ones to know about their forbidden relationship.

A blush graced Marzia's beautiful face as she excused herself, Felix then turned his attention to Mark and Arin who sat at either side of him. "So, how are you boys enjoying yourselves?"

Arin, who was laying low and biding his time just shook his head and smiled. Mark on the other hand took another sip of his drink, "You sure know how to put on a show Felix, still not sure I'm going to find the one but I am enjoying myself." He couldn't help his curiosity, "You have any picked out yet?"

Felix gave a rather evil grin knowing he had Mark backed in a corner, "Oh that little Sean will make quite a fun toy and I may as well take the other Elite Danny, outside of that I'm not fully decided yet."

This made Arin grit his teeth just as much as Mark, to which Mark noted.

The last of the dancers were finishing up their set and the final card requests were gathered. "Alright then, we are going to take a quick break while the Omegas prepare in the next room for a little one on one time and a bit of a showcase for you. Take some time to get to know each other, refresh your drinks and I will let you know when your awaiting Omegas are ready."

Mark took a chance, he knew that if he didn't talk to Sean now, then he would never have the questions lingering in his mind answered.


	7. The Royal Party pt 2

Jack sat on the lounger, eyes closed and simply enjoying the relaxing motion of fingers being run through his hair. He leaned against Danny waiting for the last dance to finish, "Hey Danny, why have we never met before this?"

"I'm not too sure bunny, I know that everyone speaks highly of you and I can see why now. You're adorable." He ruffled Jack's hair as the other man giggled.

Almost letting himself relax, he took another sip of cool water, "Why do you call me bunny?"

"Well, ever since I first saw you I could see your heart racing like a scared bunny. I kind of felt like I needed to take you under my wing and keep you calm and focused." Danny looked down at Jack who looked back and offered a genuine smile. The moment was interrupted by the Betas entering the room. 

Bob, once again, cleared his throat to gain the attention of the Omegas, "We are ready for the next phase of tonight's event, go ahead and strip down and I will line you up to get into your positions."

Jack's eyes go wide, "S-strip down... Danny, what is he talking about?"

"Awe, don't worry about it. The Alphas just want to eye the goods before they start making up their minds."

Swallowing thickly, Jack shook his head and went along with the request. He hesitantly started slipping out of his clothes, laying them across the chair and leaving him in only his chastity belt as he lined up with Danny. The Omegas were then led into a smaller, more intimate space lined with loungers and large piles of pillows on the floor. The center of the room was left bare to give the Alphas space to dance with any chosen Omega and get to know them on a more intimate level.

Watching the line of Omega's dwindling down, Jack waited patiently for his turn to be positioned. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Molly coming over with a set of keys and a sash in hand.

"Sorry about this Jack, I wish you would have more training for this." She unlocked the belt and let Jack slip out before wrapping the sash low around his hips. "You've got this, just remember that you are a strong Elite and you deserve the best."  
Molly gave him a light peck on the cheek and moved on to help Danny.

The two were seated together on one of the large loungers, Danny laying across the chair, showing off his long lean body in contrast to Jack's petite frame who was stretched out in front of him. Danny draped his arm across Jack's waist to help keep the nervous Omega grounded and remind him he wasn't alone.

The Alphas were ushered in as they eyed the now nearly naked Omegas positioned throughout the room, the setup was almost like an art exhibit.

Jack was assigned three different Alphas to dance with, starting out with Steven, a star jock from his school. The nervousness swelled in Jack's belly as the group made it through the room. He felt Danny's calming touch as he placed soft kisses to his shoulder.

Steven approached the lounger with the two Elites poised on it, he held out his and for Jack and led him out to dance. He wrapped one arm around Jack's slender waist and held his hand in his other. The two swayed to the soft music as Steven started running his hand up and down Jack's back.

"So darling, tell me a bit about yourself." Steven started out with a bit of small talk.

"Well, you know the basics but I also really enjoy games and listening to records. Honestly, with my training I'm not really allotted much time to myself." Ok, Jack thought to himself, he could do this.

"Enough with the boring shit Sean, how do you like it? You like it rough don't you" Stevens hands started to wander a bit more.

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you'd love me fucking this tight little ass, I can just hear you screaming my name." He grasped Jack's ass hard forcing him into a kiss, Jack's hand shot up into the the air immediately. This alerted the Betas watching over to the situation, they rushed over pulling Steven from Jack and escorted him out.

Jack stood in the middle of the dance area shaking and nearly in tears. Mark, who happened to see the incident walked up to him and offered him a hand. Looking up to the Alpha before him, Jack took his hand hesitantly and was led over to the seats. 

He knelt down in front of Jack and motioned to Marzia for a drink, "I'm sorry that happened to you, are you ok?"

Not quite meeting Mark's eyes, Jack shook his head. "Y-yes, thank you."

"Look, I think we have a dance together next. Why don't we just sit it out and talk a bit."

Jack let out a breath, "That sounds good"

"My name is Mark and I hope you realize how stunning you are." Jack's cheeks flushed red immediately as he covered his face with his hand, Mark knew that getting Jack to relax would be easy after that. "So, outside of that asshole, are you having a good time this evening?" He raised from his knee to sit beside Jack.

Biting his lip, Jack spoke softly, "I wish I could say yes but my nerves are shot and I feel completely exposed right now." He moved his hands to try to cover his dignity a bit.

Mark noticed Jack's uncomfortable movements along with the tremble in his voice, "I guess I didn't really think about it from your point of view. They do everything possible to make us comfortable but I guess a lot of that is at your expense huh."

"Yes, I'm afraid I have to agree. Honestly I'm only in my second year so I haven't really learned how these things are supposed to work. Luckily one of the other Omegas here has been helping me along the way." Jack looks up to find Danny grinning from ear to ear while getting cozy with one of the other Alphas, Arin.

"I think you're doing perfectly and just think, the hard parts are over. All that's really left is if one of the Alphas choose you as a companion for the night and if the prince passes then I would be honored if you'd accompany me."

"F-for the night... you mean that we..." Jack's eyes went wide as it truly hit him how naked he was at the moment.

"No, no... it's not like that. It's more of bonding and ceremonial things, not..." Mark let out a sigh, he could just see how nervous Jack was. "Sean, I wouldn't think of touching you without your consent and I certainly hope the rest of the Alphas here feel the same."

"You've been very sweet to me Mark, I would be more than happy to spend the night." Jack gave a small smile, if all of the rest of the Alphas were anything like Mark then this might not turn out to be a bad night.

Once the dances were done, the prince was first to make his selection for the night. Surprising to the rest of the Alphas, he chose Sasha, a normal Omega. Little did they know it was a ruse to spend time with Marzia, but this left Mark to choose next who happily invited Sean.


	8. Overnight stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark requested Sean to stay with him but Sean gets some mixed messages.

The Omegas that were requested for an overnight stay were ushered to a small room for instructions, the rest were sent to the concubine quarters to spend the night. Each Alpha was assigned a room in the palace ensuring their comfort and privacy. 

Bob was the last to enter the room, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, tonight the ten of you have been assigned an Alpha to accompany, please treat them as if they were your own Alpha with a few exceptions. No sex, that's something they have to purchase you to get so don't let them try anything outside of your comfort zone. I'm returning each of your chastity belts for the night to ensure no funny business. Next, you will each be assigned a Beta to stand watch outside the room, if anything happens that you don't want to then just alert them by pressing the button on the remote now attached to your belt. Just remember, you have a say in what happens here, don't let those big old Alphas try to intimidate you."

Jack squeezed Danny's hand out of nervousness, "You're going to be alright Bunny, you're with Mark right?" Jack just shook his head, "He's a cool guy, friends with my Arin plus he's an Upper Alpha."

"He's an Upper? Why didn't he tell me when we talked?" Jack whispered behind Bob's speech he was still droning on about.

"Like I said, he's a cool guy, doesn't really like to throw his title and power around like the prince seems to do. He'd probably make a good match for you and who knows, if things work out and I wind up with Arin and you Mark then we could hang out more." 

This thought comforted Jack, he really was growing attached to Danny, even though he was a lot more touchy feely than Jack was used to. There was something about his smooth calm demeanor that kept Jack in a sane frame of mind. Plus he as an Elite as well so he knew exactly the loneliness that Jack felt too often.

Being led down a large corridor, the Omegas dwindled down one by one as they were left at their assigned rooms, Jack was one of the last. He was met at the door by a very tall and rather goofy looking Beta, Wade.

He stuck out his hand to greet Jack, "How's it going, I will be your Beta assistant for the evening. Anything you two need just let me know and if that Mark guy in there tries anything funny let me know and I will come beat him down."

Jack's eyes went wide as he stared at Wade, "Just kidding man, he's a friend of mine. You're in safe hands." Wade laughed and led Jack inside. "Now, first things first, all Omegas are expected to bathe their Alphas in a sign of submission and respect. I'll draw the bath water, you pick the scents. Alphas like to learn through the choices the Omegas make for them since scent is such a huge part of the whole 'getting to know you' process."

Taking note of his surrounds Jack was finding it really hard to relax, none of this was taught to him in his classes. "Ok, so a bath and then what?"

"Well, that's up to the Alpha to decide. I'm pretty sure Mark will want to order some dinner and then play some video games or something... that's what he usually does with his friends anyway. Alrighty then, the bath should be ready, your robe is over there and towels and a robe for Mark are next to it. He should be here momentarily so is there anything you need in the meantime?"

Jack shook his head, still in a bit of awe, "No, no I think it'll be fine, thanks Wade." He watched wade leave before going back over to the large tub and feeling the water, not too hot so it should suit Mark just fine. Jack selected lavender and sandal wood scents for their comforting and relaxing affects, humming to himself and swirling the oils into the water. He glanced over to a large white fluffy robe next to a short black lace one... guess which one was his. 

Slipping on the robe and tying the silk belt, he jumped once the door opened, quickly turning to face Mark. Jack quickly bowed in respect to the Alpha which Mark waved off, "That's not necessary Sean. Please stand."

Jack did so, red faced and embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought it's what we were supposed to do."

"It probably is but honestly, I'm not much for formalities unless..." he waived the rest of his thought off as the image of him bowing to Sean from a distance teased his mind. Mark wasn't even sure if Sean recognized him or just wasn't really interested. He was brought out of his momentary silence by Sean clearing his throat.

"Your bath is ready, that is if you still wanted it."

Not going to lie, Mark really wanted that intimate moment with Jack, it was a bonding experience and even though he knew Felix was going to select this Omega, Mark didn't want to miss out on the moment. He dropped his head out of slight embarrassment, "Sure, that'd actually be really nice if you're up to it."

Jack smiled and grabbed Mark's hand leading him over to the tub, "S-should I... am I supposed to undress you or... sorry, I have no idea what to do."

"Just do what feels natural to you, like I said I'm not much for formalities and I want you to be comfortable." he ran the tips of his fingers across Jack's face staring into his eyes momentarily.

Feeling his breath hitch, Jack shook himself out of the moment by closing his eyes and looking down. He really didn't want to get too attached too quickly, "How about you undress and get in and I'll turn on some soft music?" Mark quickly agreed as he remembered one of the items he requested for the room.

"I had Wade bring in a record player, I remembered you said you like to listen to records..." he trailed off as he caught Jack by surprise gaining a large genuine smile. As Mark disrobed, he heard the Omega giggle a bit as he flipped through the records  
seemingly happy with the selection.

Mark glanced over to the other man standing in the dim light, showing quite a bit of soft, pale, flawless skin through his lace robe. He took a deep breath, willing away his arousal and slipped into the warm water. Sitting back Mark noted the relaxing scents Sean chose, "Nice choice on the lavender, it's one of my favorites."

The music started as Jack made his way back to Mark noting to himself just how clear the water was and how naked Mark was. He took a deep breath and grabbed the sponge, wetting it and starting at Mark's shoulders. He wrung the warm water over his tanned skin, watching the muscles glisten in the candle light. Mark let out a satisfied humm as Sean continued down his shoulders and arms. The Omega held his hand out, extending his arm to run the warm sponge up and down it in soft fluid motions. Mark focused on the feeling, scent and sounds surrounding him and noted that he could really see himself living like this... with Sean by his side.

The thought made his eyes shoot open and tense up as water was cascading down his back. Jack took notice immediately, "Is everything ok, did I do something wrong? Do you need me to warm the water or..."

"No.. no everything is fine. You're doing perfectly Sean, I just remembered something is all but nothing to worry about." Sean shook his head and continued running the sponge down Mark's chest, humming along with the music. 

Mark couldn't help but to get lost in thought again, 'damn it, even his humming is intoxicating. I can't let Felix take him, but I can't very well challenge the prince...' he was brought out of his thoughts again when he felt the sponge hesitantly work it's way lower and lower into the water. Mark grabbed Sean's arm and pulled it out of the water as it brushed dangerously close to his very exposed lower half. He knew good and well he wouldn't be able to control his arousal if Jack was handling his cock, even if it was just to wash him and that's not the kind of message he wanted to show the Omega tonight.

"That.. That's enough for now, let me dry off and we can talk for a bit if you'd like."

Sean bit his lip thinking that he did something wrong and excused himself to the couch. Mark joined him shortly after, leaning back into the plush cushions, he noticed Sean sitting rather uncomfortably with his legs tucked underneath himself and leaning back, not quite reaching the cushions. Mark shook his head as he recognized the 'omega position' that Sean must have been taught.

"Are you comfortable?" Mark decided to ask.

"Yes Alpha" Sean answered quietly, still unsure if he upset the Alpha or not.

"No you're not, I can see it. Sean, please just relax and be yourself. It's just you and me here."

"Jack" Sean mumbled as he slid his legs out from under him, sitting back a bit.

"I'm sorry?"

"My friends call me Jack, it's sort of a nickname."

Mark smiled a crooked smile, "I like that... Jack, it suits you."

Jack's cheeks dusted pink at the sound of his name from Mark's lips, he was getting rather smitten with this Alpha. Letting out a breath, he decided to be a bit bold, "So are you looking for a partner or is this just part of the party?"

Laughing dryly at the comment, Mark realized that he found what he was looking for but it was going to be taken away from him at the end of all of this. "I'm not really sure what the outcome will be, I mean, I selected you for a reason but..." He was finding it hard to tell Jack the truth, they seemed to get along so well but Jack may be excited to be a part of the royal harem. A concubine to the prince is a high honor to any Omega and with Jack being an Elite, he may get chosen to wed the prince eventually.

"But what Mark? Am I not to your liking?"

Turning to Jack, he grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, "You are very much to my liking but I'm not so sure things will work out like I would like them to."

Jack was getting comfortable with the idea of Mark choosing him but he also felt like he was already loosing him. He inched closer to Mark, laying his hand of Mark's bicep, "Tell me about your family."

Mark was a bit confused with the change of subject, "Well, it's really just me and my brother now. My parents died a few years back. My brother Thomas runs a weaponry company that supplies all kinds of weapons to the kingdom."

"Wait, Thomas as in THE Thomas Fischbach... oh, OH you're Mark Fischbach. I didn't... I mean..." Jack was a bit embarrassed he didn't recognize Mark from the papers and the news.

Shaking his head, Mark got a bit flushed too, "It's ok, I don't expect you to know me. I'd honestly rather just get to know people outside of what you may know from the papers and such."

"Sorry" Jack mumbled.

"Jack, why do you seem so shy around me?"

"I guess I just never thought about finding a mate like this but after meeting you... I don't know, maybe it is possible? Not saying that you'd feel the same or choose me, I'm sure you have tons of Omegas just throwing themselves at you." He felt like it was pretty much a loss at this point, Mark was not interested in him.

Hearing Jack say that reminded Mark of the things Felix told him about Jack, was it possible all of this shy stuff was just an act? "What exactly are you looking for in a mate, I mean, what did you expect to gain from the party?"

Jack cocked his head in a bit of confusion, "Well, I'm not really sure. It's not like I was given the choice on attending or not. Our invitation is more of a demand."

"Oh... I didn't realize..." there was a bit of tense silence between the two until Mark spoke again. "Have you ever been in love?"

Jack fumbled with his fingers a bit, "No, I'm not allowed to associate with many people. You are actually one of the first Alphas I've ever been around... This.. this isn't exactly going well is it?"

That's when it hit Mark, Elites aren't allowed around Alphas so everything Felix told him was a lie. Jack is practically a shut in until his training is complete so there's no way he 'got around' like Felix insinuated.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

Jack's head shot back up in confusion, "What?"

"We missed out on our dance earlier, would you be interested now?" Mark stood and extended his hand to Jack who hesitantly took it.

Mark's touch was gentle, unlike the other Alpha Jack had danced with earlier that evening. The way he looked at Jack, staring into his eyes, studying his features like it was the last time he'd ever see him. It all made Jack overwhelmed, confused and flustered at once. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as he felt strong hands pull him closer and Mark lean into his neck. Unconsciously, Jack leaned his head back to give the Alpha better access to the pale expanse of his neck to which Mark buried his nose in, drinking in his intoxicating scent. Jack felt his knees get weak and his skin flush in the arousal blocked out by his chastity belt. He quickly but gently pushed Mark away staring into his dazed eyes.

"I, I have a feeling I shouldn't get too attached." Jack mumbled and lowered his head.

"Excuse me a moment" Mark stormed out of the room to find Felix, he needed to make some kind of deal with him. He was quickly finding himself addicted to the Omega and would do most anything not to loose him to the prince.


	9. Can we come to an agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to proposition the prince, he may be in way over his head.

Mark busted through his door like a mad man on a mission, scaring Wade half to death. "Mark, what the hell is going on?"

"Wade, I just need you to keep Sean company for a few while I take care of some business, can you do that for me?" Wade agreed and headed in the room to see a rather frightened and confused Omega standing there.

"Are you ok, can I get you anything?"

Sean was practically shivering, "I-I'm not sure what just happened, one minute we were dancing and Mark... did I do something wrong?"

Wade sat Sean down on the couch, "I'm sure everything is fine, Mark should be back shortly...I hope. So do you like games, we can play a bit while we wait on Mark to return" He hoped he could take Sean's mind off of the interruption of his evening.

"Yeah, um, that sounds fine." 

The two sat and played through a random platformer game in relative silence, Wade decided to try to get Sean talking a bit more. "I'm surprised you and Mark had never officially met before today, he seemed to talk about you quite a bit."

Sean's brow wrinkled in confusion, "H-he knew of me before this, he never said that."

"Oh yeah, he talked for ever about a boy from the Omega school that he used to watch dance for hours. He finally mentioned your name right after the big showcase. It made sense that he never got to meet you.. I mean you being an Elite and all."

Sean paused the game, looking at Wade as the man popped a grape into his mouth like it was nothing, "Did he ever mention anything else.. like about watching me."

"I know one day he came over looking rather dazed but in a good way, he mentioned bowing for you after a performance."

The Omegas mouth dropped open in shock, finally... finally it all made sense. It was Mark watching from the courtyard and the back of the auditorium. At that moment Sean felt a sense of fullness he'd never experienced before, he knew he had found his Alpha.

Racing down the halls, Mark paused briefly at a set of familiar ornate doors. His nostrils flared as he gritted his teeth, it's now or never. He stormed forward, paying no attention to the guards standing by, and pounded his fist on the door, "Felix, come out now! We need to talk."

"You can't be here right now, back to your quarters." The guard stepped forward warning Mark and pulling him from the door.

Soon the handle jiggled and the door swung open with a whoosh, "What is the meaning of this?" Felix, looking disheveled and half disrobed locked eyes on the Alpha outside his door, "Mark, you had better have a good explanation for disrupting me."

"We need to make a deal, you can't have this one." Mark was still breathing heavy with his fists clenched by his side.

Felix took note of his stance and chuckled, "Ah, so you've taken a liking to my little toy huh?"

"Don't you dare call him that."

"Well get used to it because that's what he is, just another concubine to satisfy my needs. You got a problem with it Mark?"

Felix's teasing tone was not setting well but Mark knew he needed to keep calm and hopefully talk some reason into the man. "Look, I've never asked much of you but I need this Felix. How far do we go back? Can't you just let this one Omega go... for me?"

Squinting his eyes Felix practically spat at Mark, "For you? Really Mark, for you... not like you haven't already been handed everything all mighty Upper Alpha. Get this through your head, Sean is mine and I'm not giving him up just because you think you love him or whatever."

Mark kept his eyes locked onto Felix knowing that he needed to choose his next words carefully, "I don't want to challenge you Felix because we both know how that would come out, now can we make a deal or not."

"Oh do we really know the outcome Mark, you have no idea the power I hold." Felix took a few steps closer to Mark to get right in his face, "If you dare challenge me I could destroy your family and have that little bitch sterilized in the blink of an eye. How would that settle for you?"

Standing wide eyes with his mouth slightly ajar, Mark shook his head, "You wouldn't."

Felix got a sinister grin on his face, "Try me Alpha."

Mark knew he had to back down, if not for his family's sake then for Sean's. Sterilizing an Omega is essentially taking away their essence of being, stripping them of their scent glands and internal reproductive organs leaving them a shell of their former selves. It's been said that the Omegas that go through this process either wind up committing suicide or wandering through life searching for something they will never find. Mark knew he could never wish that upon any Omega, especially Sean.

"He'll never love you Felix."

Chuckling again, this time with a much darker tone Felix knew he had won this one, "I don't need him to love me, I just need him to open wide and say ahhh."

Mark lunged forward, fists flying just to be caught by the guards, "Take this man back to his room and make sure he stays there for the night, if you still haven't changed your mind on challenging me then we can talk more on this later. For now I plan to enjoy my night and suggest you do the same. Chao."

Pulling away from the guards in a huff, Mark was escorted back to his room. The guards then relieved Wade of his duties, taking his place for the night to ensure no one came in or out of Mark's room.

The room was silent, Sean stood back watching Mark huffing out breath after breath before the Alpha swung his arm in anger sending a vase flying into a nearby wall. This startled the Omega almost to tears, his emotions were all over the place. He was elated, worried and honestly a bit scared.

Slowly walking over to the Alpha, Sean placed his hand on Mark's shoulder quickly being engulfed in a warm hug. All he could do at the moment was hug back, working his arms free to wind them around Mark's neck. "It was you" Sean whispered.

Mark slowly looked up, eyes wet with tears as he questioned what Sean was referring to. Before he could even begin to let the words out he was cut off by soft lips being smashed against his own. The Omega frantically kissing him, mumbling about how much Mark meant to him.

"I know this is way out of line but Mark, please be my Alpha... I just, I really..."

"I can't Sean." Mark's words were cold as he tried to distance himself from Sean.

Sean was taken back by the sudden change in Mark, "but... but what about all of those time you were there watching me. If you don't want me then why did you bow... why show me respect in that manner... why are you here even." The Omega was heartbroken, tears streaming down his soft cheeks.

"Sit" Mark commanded in his Alpha voice to which Sean obeyed without question. "Yes, it was me in the courtyard and I'm assuming by your expression now that you didn't know that before." Sean shook his head and went to talk just to be cut of by Mark continuing, "I bowed because I wanted to show you my appreciation and mutual respect, your dancing spoke to me on a level no one else had. The words you spoke with your body took me away from everything, made me believe that one day I could find my happy ever after. I couldn't wait for the opportunity to meet you, talk to you, get to know the man that made me feel love and question if I would ever be a good enough person to match their intensity."

"But why the change of heart now? Why don't you want me?" Sean's voice trembled with each syllable.

Mark didn't want to make Sean afraid of the life that was ahead of him so se choose to leave out a few details, "Sean, the prince wants you. I couldn't imagine taking that honor away from you not even knowing if I would ever be deserving of your love. Felix can give you so much that I could never begin to and you deserve the world."

Sean bowed his head in defeat, he knew not to question a decision like this from an Alpha. "I truly thought you felt what I did."

"Please don't get me wrong, I do" He grabbed Sean's hands and held them in his own, "I care enough about you that I just want what's best for you... even if that's not me."

Slowly looking up to Mark through his lashes, Sean barely mumbled, "What about what I want? You're and Upper Alpha, if you truly wanted me couldn't you just challenge the prince."

Mark ran his fingers across Sean's cheek, drying the tears that refused to stop. He brushed the hair from the Omega's eyes, "If only it were that simple..."

"I'm sorry for kissing you, I was way out of line."

"I'm not sorry." Mark stared at the beautiful man before him for a moment before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Please don't think that I wouldn't ask you to be mine in a heartbeat. It would be an honor to have you by my side, it's just the prince, well, he only wants the most precious things and he just couldn't pass you up. He can make you happy if you let him."

Sean leaned in to return the kiss, which led to another and another. Mark couldn't get enough of the smell, taste and feel of the Omega as he ran his hands up and down the soft lace covering Sean's back slowly leaning him down against the cushions of the couch. He trailed kisses along the pale skin, breathing in the sweet scent and nipping lightly with his teeth. Mark knew better than to leave a single mark on the Omega's perfect skin so he tried to remain gentle as things got heated between them.

As he hit a spot that Sean particularly liked, the Omega arched his back off the couch and pulled Mark closer. He let out a sound that Mark swore he would never forget, like the most beautiful music he had ever heard. 

"Alpha" Sean whispered breathlessly as Mark's hands moved to the silk belt of his robe, untying it to reveal the Omega's lean muscular body below him.

"You're so beautiful" He ran his hands slowly down Sean's chest and stomach, landing at that pesky chastity belt. "I wish things were different and you were mine. I want, more than anything, to make love to you right now."

Their eyes met, Sean knew that Mark was being sincere but unfortunately things weren't meant to be. "Just let me enjoy you like this, tonight... Please Mark." 

Sitting up, Mark picked Sean up into his arms and carried him to the bed. He kissed Sean's forehead, "We should sleep, tomorrow is a big day for you."

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Sean sat up in the bed as Mark started to walk away. "Can you at least share the bed with me, I just want to know what it's like to hold you through the night and to wake up to see the morning sun on your face. Please Mark, can you give me that just for tonight?"

Mark couldn't refuse, his heart pulled him to Sean as he lifted the covers and slid in next to him. The Omega let out a content sigh as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and warm kisses litter his shoulders and back. "Good night love" Mark whispered to Sean before the room fell silent and the two drifted into their one night of blissful sleep together.


	10. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack enjoy their morning together before the dreaded time comes when they have to part.

Mark wakes up breathing in deeply to drown himself in Jack's scent as he presses his nose into the other's hair. He places a soft kiss to the middle of the sleeping Omegas back before glancing at the clock on the wall, he knew they needed to start the day soon. Realizing the events to take place today, Mark dejectedly crawled out of bed to request breakfast for the two. Much to his surprise, Wade had been reassigned at the door as his Beta helper.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, they told me to take a few hours off to rest then return this morning. Everything OK, the guards here last night didn't seem too happy with you."

"Yes.. No.. I don't know Wade. I feel cornered with no escape."

"You're falling in love aren't you?"

Rubbing at his eyes then pinching the bridge of his nose, Mark just answered with a humm but Wade could see it. "You know, when I went home last night I started to talk to Molly about this whole thing. Did you know that she's Sean's costumer at school, she knows all about him. He's a good catch, she thinks you'd be perfect for each other."

Mark bit his lip and glanced back in the room to make sure Jack was still sleeping, "Can I let you in on a little secret?" Wade simply nodded at him. "I am falling in love with him but unfortunately Felix is purchasing him to be one of his concubine today. That bastard..."

"That sucks man, I'm so sorry. I do have a little something that may be of interest to you though." Wade grinned and dug through his pockets.

"What, do you have breakfast in there?"

"Better" The tall man glanced around and 'shook hands' with Mark as he placed something in his hand. "I'll get your breakfast right away" Wade said with a smile as he turned and walked away.

Mark glanced down at the object in his hand, mind racing as to what to do with it. He returned to the bed where Jack was still out like a light and snuggled up behind him. As Mark placed a few soft kisses to Jack's shoulders and upper back, Jack started to stir. He moaned softly leaning into the soft kisses but froze as he felt something cold and foreign trace slowly down his spine.

Chuckling, Mark slipped the object in and a click was heard along with a gasp from Jack. Mark leaned into his ear, "Don't worry, I have no plans to take advantage of you. Like I said, I would never touch you without your consent."

Jack moved around a bit, cheeks turning pink as he felt his chastity belt loosen and start to slip off. "Where did you get that key?" He whispered as he wrapped the blanket around him tightly in embarrassment. Jack had never been in a situation like this, naked and alone with an Alpha.

"Just thought I'd free you for a bit so you can shower and such, Wade gave it to me while he gets breakfast."

"T-thanks, you have no idea how embarrassing it is to ask for permission to do that stuff from whoever holds the key... I'll umm, I'll be back." Jack stood, metal clanking to the ground as he skittered away to the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him, leaning against it with rapid breaths, 'OK Jack, get it together. He's not expecting you to do anything... then why am I so nervous?' Looking himself in the mirror, he just stared and whispered to himself, "because I want him so much" Tears started forming as Jack thought about the fact that later today, he would be property of the prince thus removing what little freedom he had when it came to choosing a mate.

He stepped into a steaming shower to sulk for a bit knowing that just past the bathroom door was something he could never have, a shot at real love. Quickly showering and drying off, Jack spotted the fluffy robe that was set out for Mark and slid into the soft fabric. As he opened the door, feeling much more of a breeze than before, Jack took in a deep breath as coffee and bacon wafted through the air.

Mark, who was lighting a candle at the table still in his black silk pajama bottoms, flashed a huge grin when he spotted Jack in the robe and still slightly wet hair. He gestured for Jack to sit down as he started to fill the Omegas plate.

"Shouldn't I be doing that for you?" Jack questioned as he sat.

"Don't be silly, I wasn't doing anything and you're by no means my servant. How was your shower?"

"Just fine, god this smells good." He started to dig in, "So what time do we need to get going to the ceremony." Jack asked quietly seeming to dread today.

"Too soon" Mark mumbled.

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh um, we actually have a few hours. It isn't until like three but I think we have to go to the costumers by two. I figured we could play some games after breakfast if you'd like"

Jack kept his eyes on his plate and just shook his head agreeing on the outside but struggling with turmoil on the inside. They finished up in silence as the weight of reality sunk into their consciousness. Jack was first to stand and round the small table, he pushed back on Mark's chair and sat on his lap. Placing a few soft kisses to the Alpha's cheek and trailing down his neck, he whispered "What kind of games did you have in mind?"

Mark's breath hitched as he became acutely aware of his budding arousal from the simple question. He trailed his hand down Jack's back, landing on his ass which was noticeably uncovered beneath the robe. Rather surprised Jack hadn't returned the chastity belt yet, he quickly scooted Jack off his lap and stood, making his way over to the couch to try to hide his semi hard on. Mark really didn't want to give Jack the impression that he was going to take advantage of him but god, the thought of it was just hanging there like a worm on a hook.

"Why, all of the sudden do you seem scared of me?" Jack knew but he wanted to hear it from Mark. Having only a short amount of freedom left, the Omega was definitely tossing around the idea of taking advantage of it if the Alpha was willing... maybe not dive straight in but perhaps mess around a bit. After all, Jack needed some good memories to hang on to if he were to be subjected to being a concubine for possibly the rest of his life. Plus, he was falling in love with Mark and just... he just wanted to know what his life would be like if he got to choose.

"You... you are a lot more, um, available at the moment?" Mark said with a question, not really knowing how to phrase his feelings correctly.

Placing himself between Mark's legs, he stood in front of the Alpha, "Is that not to your liking?"

"That's the problem, I fear, it's very much to my liking. I can't just... I mean we can't..."

Jack ran his fingers through Mark's hair, lightly pulling his head back to look at him. "We can't what? Enjoy each other's company for the short time we have left together." He trailed his hand out of Mark's hair and down his cheek to which Mark leaned into the warm touch.

Letting out a frustrated huff, the Alpha leaned forward, placing his hands on Jack's hips and pulling him into his lap. Jack's knees rested on either side of Mark's legs as the robe gaped open a bit revealing his soft inner thighs that were calling out for Mark to touch.

"I want you to know something Jack, I'm not doing this just because you're here and available." He ran a single finger down the center of Jacks chest, slowly parting the fabric obstructing his view, "I really do have feelings for you and it's killing me that I can't just take you away from all of this. Honestly, waking up with you this morning, is something I could only dream of doing every day for the rest of my life and I know this is all so sudden but I can't ignore my feelings."

Jack slowly shook his head, he couldn't look away from the small glimmer of a happy ever after in Mark's eyes. "If I had my choice, you would be it... Mark, I loved you even before we spoke a word to each other. I would do anything to have someone in my life that shows me the respect that you have shown me. You've proven to be more of a gentleman that I could ever ask for and I wish..." the tears that were forming in his eyes from the thought of loosing Mark started to slowly spill over, "I wish I could understand why you can't fight for me."

Mark's voice was barely a whisper, "Jack... the prince, he holds lots of power and... I can't... I'm so sorry." He could feel his heart breaking over the thought of what could happen to Jack.

Leaning down and placing a soft kiss to Mark's forehead, Jack rested there for a moment before whispering back, "I'm sure it's for a good reason, I trust you."

Mark let out a dry laugh before being drawn to the Omegas scent, he trailed soft kisses down his throat and collar bone. Jack sat up a bit and leaned into the feeling before releasing a soft moan.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on." He slowly pushed the fabric of the robe back to expose more skin.

Reaching down to the belt holding the robe shut, Jack pulled on it until it untied itself revealing his lean, muscular and very naked body to Mark. The Alpha could do nothing but sit back and revel in the beauty sitting before him as he traced fingertips along the curves of Jack's body.

The Omega could easily tell Mark was very interested in what he saw as Jack gave a slow experimental swivel of his hips earning a sharp breath from the man below him. Mark quickly grabbed Jack's hips, stilling him, "I don't want to do anything you may regret later."

Jack shook his head and with a small smile, leaned down and connected their lips in a lingering kiss as he tried expressing all of the complex, built up feelings with a simple gesture. Mark seemed to get the point as he pulled him impossibly closer letting their tongues tangle together and Jack's naked body press up against his. The kiss was passionate, filled with love and sorrow as the two knew that whatever happens could never result in a happy ending for them.

Letting his hand run down Mark's chest, Jack landed at the silk material covering Mark's rather firm cock. The Omega traced the member through his pants as he continued kissing the Alpha before slipping his fingers under the waist line. Mark let out a low moan from the feeling of slender fingers timidly caressing his cock and as he lightly bucked up into Jack's hand, he also felt how excited the Omega had become himself.

Releasing Jack from the kiss he placed a few fingers to his lips, pressing them into his mouth. Jack let out a happy humm as he sucked on Mark's fingers, running his tongue across the digits and letting go of them with a small wink. Mark couldn't help but let a crooked smile grace his face from the adorable Omega as he lowered his hand and pressed their members together, wetting them a bit with the saliva on his fingers. Jack couldn't help but let his head roll back and mouth loll open, he had never been touched like this before by someone. His body quivered from the movement of Mark's hands as he pumped both of their cocks in his hand.

"M-Mark... oh god... n-no one's ever touched me like this before... you feel, you feel so good." Jack let out small whispers as he managed to lean back into Mark and resume kissing the man he was falling in love with. The Omega raised up higher on his knees as he felt and unfamiliar feeling rise within him.

Mark kept one hand on the back of Jack's neck as he rested their foreheads together, "Are you close baby?"

"Oh god Mark yes" Jack's words were breathy as he ran his hands through Marks hair and rolled his hips in unison with the man below him.

"You feel so good, Jack, so perfect for me. Please don't stop moving like that." It was very apparent how good of a dancer Jack was in this moment, his movements were so fluid and graceful. Mark couldn't hold back any longer as the Omega took him apart, he released with a gasp and Jack's name on his lips.

Only breaking for a moment, Mark focused his attention on Jack, chasing his orgasm as well. Never taking his eyes off the man before him, Mark savored the look and feel of Jack as he spurted cum on his chest with a soft whine. The two leaned into each other trading soft kisses before there was a knock at the door. Jack was startled into trying to stand but his knees gave out making him topple to the floor. Mark picked him up, wrapped him in his robe before grabbing a towel to clean himself off. 

"Just a moment" Mark called through the door.

"It's just me" Wade responded. 

All clean, Mark peeked his head out the door to see what the Beta wanted, "The prince is requesting the keys, I kinda..."

"Ok, Ok... just ummmm, give me one second." He returned to Jack who was still on the couch with a dazed smile on his face. Mark hated to break the news to the Omega that he had to lock him back up but reality was calling.


	11. Choices were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choices are made, no turning back now

Before he knew it Sean was being whisked away to the dressing area, the selection process was in just under an hour. He kept playing their good bye over and over in his head, zoning out to almost a catatonic state. He felt the sensation of soft fabrics and cold golden jewelry being strung over his body but his vision was foggy, mind filled with light touches and soft kisses.

"Mark, I'm scared" Jack almost crumbled in Mark's clutches, his knees were shaking and pulse rising.

"I know Jack, I wish things were different and I could take you away from all of this." The Alpha whispered into his hair soft promises and dreams of them running away together. "Who knows, maybe the Prince will surprise us..."

The thought alone crushed Jack's heart, he knew better thank to get his hopes up, "Let's be realistic Mark, even you said he had made up his mind."

"Wishful thinking I guess... hey, let's look at the bright side. You are going to be part of royalty and live in the palace. Prince Felix can be a nice guy, you'll be pampered and given anything you want..."

"That's not true and you know it, I want you Mark."

Mark placed his hand on the side of Jack's face running his thumb back and forth along his cheek, savoring every second they had together. "You'll be better off with Felix, I can't offer the things he could give you. Plus, it'll be of great benefit to your family, the royals pay a great price." He had to hold back on his feelings, he had to let go of Jack whether he liked it or not.

Tears came to Jack's eyes as he nuzzled into the warm hand on his face, he placed a soft kiss to the palm of Mark's hand, "At least I have the memory of you... no one can take that from me. You have my heart Mark and you always will."

Mark wrapped his strong arms around the Omegas shoulders, burying his nose in the fluffy green hair to hide his tears. He knew this couldn't be it, but he didn't know what he could do to stop it. Then he probably said the most counter productive thing he could have said at that moment, "I love you so much Jack"

Jack's breath hitched as he leaned back to meet eyes with Mark, all of the sincerity of the world was locked in those soft brown eyes. "Mark..."

"Please don't say it"

"Why"

"Because we can't Jack, I have to push you away- that's the last thing I want to do right now but if we both admit it.." Mark looked down taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, "If we both admit we love each other then it'll just hurt more, I never should have said it but damn it, I just..."

Jack surged forward, crashing their lips together in a bitter sweet kiss. He felt like this kiss had to last him a lifetime so he put all of his emotions into the single action. It was electrifying to say the least, "I love you too Mark, even if you don't want to hear it I can't keep it left unsaid."

"Sean.... SEAN! Hello, Earth to Sean" Molly was waving her hand in front of Jack's face trying to break him out of his thoughts, tears were flooding over his sparkling blue orbs and hitting the fabric she was working on so diligently.

He shook his head, breaking his train of thought as a view of himself came into focus in the mirror that was facing him. "I, I'm sorry, kinda got caught up in my head."

"Look Sean, I know this isn't an idea situation but it can be great if you just accept it. This is what you were raised for, this is one of the greatest honors to be bestowed on an Omega. Just try to be proud of what you accomplished." She placed her hands on his shoulders at looked at him in the mirror, he looked stunning. 

Molly had dressed him a tight black corset and shorts underneath a fiery red Indian saree that was hand stitched in shiny golden beads. The soft transparent material of the saree touched the ground with a small train behind him but split up one leg so it flowed when he walked. On his head laid a delicate chain that held a red jewel on his forehead. Looking at himself in the mirror, Sean swore he looked like royalty but he sure didn't feel like it.

"You're beautiful, inside and out, and you deserve the best, don't forget that Sean." Molly rubbed his shoulders to try to relax him a bit before the doors opened, "Showtime" she smiled leading him out to the staging area.

Felix sat in his chair in the center of the room, making sure everyone there could take in his presence. He smirked to himself when he noted that his chair was considerably larger than the rest. With Mark to his left and Tyler to his right, he felt he had a leg up one the two Upper Alphas. Tyler could have cared less since his Omega was safe and sound at school right now but Mark was a different story. His clinched jaw and straining veins in his arms and neck were very apparent and a treat for Felix to watch.

Right before the ceremony started Mark took in a deep breath, stood and approached Felix. This caught Jack's attention, he watched the exchange with baited breath and even though he couldn't hear what was being said he still knew what it was about.

"Felix, I implore you to reconsider. I will forever be in your debt if you grant me this one request."

"No can do Markimoo, I get what I want and right now I want Sean. I mean, look at him, who wouldn't want to mark up that soft porcelain skin. I'm actually surprised you didn't last night. Is he good at sucking dick, I bet you couldn't resist that... seeing those pouty lips wrapped around my cock, god I can't wait."

Mark balled up his fists with an undeniable fire in his eyes and the guards took a step forward, just enough of a warning to back Mark off. "I swear to you Felix, if you hurt him..."

"You'll what Mark? There is absolutely nothing you can do to me, Sean is my property and I'll do as I please." Felix raised his voice to draw attention, "Can we get this started now, I'm a busy man."

The selection process from here on out was quick, almost too quick to register what was happening. Felix selected five women and three men for his harem which upset several Alphas that had their eye on certain Omegas. Both Mark and Arin being two of said Alphas.

By time the selected Omegas made their way to the front to line up for the prince, Mark was already at the door, not wanting to see Sean go through this. Danny gripped Sean's hand and led him up to the front, neither of them happy with the results but remained obedient none the less. Seeing Sean tear up, Danny kept him close but after he let out a sob, Danny's eyes scanned the room to find out what elicited this reaction from the smaller man. He spotted it almost immediately, Mark was by the back door with one hand folded in front of his waist and one behind his back in a low bow.

As Mark stood, the two locked eyes just before Danny pulled Sean against his chest in a hug and motioned for Mark to leave. Felix noticed the exchange between the two Omegas and glanced around the room only too see a door closing.

"It's ok bunny, we can talk about it when we get somewhere a bit more private but for now I need you to be strong." Danny rubbed circles on Sean's back to comfort him.

The Harem quarters was quite extravagant, it was a large circular white room with tall white pillars and a domed ceiling painted with a sky and clouds. There was a restroom and dressing area to the left, two private rooms to the right and a large spa area in the middle. Large round beds were placed a few feet apart along the walls, each semi hidden behind netting that was draped from above. There was also a large balcony that overlooked the center of the kingdom, the view caught the morning sun and was breathtaking. The room left little privacy but the group was expected to be open and interact with each other. 

It was hard for Sean to appreciate the beauty and expense of the whole living area, he knew he could have been put in much worse situations than this. The first night, the concubine were all left on their own to get acquainted over dinner knowing that tomorrow starts the process of being introduced to the prince on a more personal level. Most all seemed quite excited and honored to be selected, the exception being the two Elite. 

Sean and Danny decided to share a bed that night, "Bunny, I know you're upset. Honestly I am too, but one day my big cat will come and rescue me and we'll run off to a far away place." Danny said in a soft dreamy voice.

He had his arms wrapped around the smaller Omega as the two laid there snuggling together and comforting eachother. "Big cat, whose that?"

Danny let out a sigh, "He's my love, my Alpha Arin."

Jack hummed in acknowledgement, "Just like my Mark"

"Yeah, they know each other you know, maybe they can work together to rescue us and we can all live happy ever after." He felt Jack let out an unamused laugh, "Hey, a guy can dream can't he."

"I guess, I just feel like I'll never feel love again." Jack looked up at Danny who looked at him with a soft smile.

"Oh bunny, you deserve all the love in the world and while we're stuck here just remember that I love you." He placed a soft kiss to Jack's lips. "I know I can never be Mark but I will make sure you are safe and happy the best I can. Now, get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."


	12. Meeting the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter, Sean gets to personally meet the prince for the first time

Waking up today was the easy part, Jack let his eyes flutter open to the feeling of fingers being brushed through his hair. "Morning sunshine" Danny mumbled in his deep half awake voice.

Jack groaned and threw the blanket back over his head, "Nooo, it can't be morning yet. I'm too warm and comfy." This made Danny giggle at him and peel the covers back revealing big blue puppy dog eyes targeted in his direction. 

"Sorry, breakfast is waiting." He motioned through the sheer fabric surrounding the bed to a long table donned with an assortment of foods. Jack couldn't ignore the grumble in his stomach, he hadn't eaten much lately due to nerves so breakfast was definitely something at the top of his to do list.

The two sat and enjoyed a bit of breakfast and made small talk with a few of the other Omegas. The only thing the Omegas were told about today was that the prince wanted to get to know each of them a bit more so they were all speculating about the one on one time.

"You know," a tall woman with short brown wavy hair chimed in, "I bet he'll probably start choosing favorites today, I hope it's me." she finished with a giggle. Both Jack and Danny eyed each other knowing that they felt the exact opposite. 

"I don't know much about Prince Felix but he is cute" said another concubine who seemed thrilled to be there, "I still can't believe we're living in the palace!"

Their attention was drawn to the large doors serving as the entrance for the concubine area, in walked Bob with a handful of other Betas there to help. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, soon we are going to start the meetings. After you all get cleaned up then you will be escorted one by one the one of the two private rooms. The first room you will be checked over by the royal physician then sent to meet the prince shortly after. The helpers here will make sure to answer any questions along the way."

Each Omega was paired up with a Beta to attend to their bathing, Jack huffed out, very uncomfortable with someone else bathing him. Luckily the Beta was very nice and helped make him comfortable, "Hi, my name's Suzy and I'm assigned to help you through today. Don't worry though, it'll be a breeze. Just relax and let me do all the hard work for you ok!" Jack shook his head and let her take the lead. After bathing him thoroughly, she started to apply a lotion to him. 

Jack smiled and took in a deep breath enjoying the scent, "What's this? It smells so good I could almost eat it."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. The prince has lotions especially made for all his Omegas, looks like he picked out coco butter and cinnamon as your scents. This will become your morning routine and everyone here has their own specialized scent."

After finishing up, Suzy helped Jack get dressed, not that there was much to help with. He blushed as he looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing the small strips of nearly sheer fabric covering his goody bits. "Oh god, is this it?" He shot a questioning look at the Beta.

"Well, no but if you want to put this on yourself you can" She timidly gave him a chain with what looked like a small noose at the end.

"I don't even know where to begin.... what on Earth is this?" He eyed the chain trying to figure out where it was supposed to go on the outfit.

"Well, the prince has some... unique tastes. Here, let me help you." She took the shiny gold chain from Jack and placed it around his waist, the slipknot at the end was to go around his member, almost like a choke chain for a dog.

"O-oh... well that's... different."

"Sorry, he's very particular on what he wants. I know this isn't the most comfortable thing but hopefully it's just for today." Suzy gave Jack a knowing look, she truly didn't admire what he was going through.

The physician's exam was the easy part, it was just like a regular check up only a bit more thorough. He was asked questions about his diet and exercise routine in the past, ya know... basic doctor stuff and then prescribed birth control which was to be expected being part of a Harem. 

Jack sat waiting on his turn to meet the prince, seems like this part was the most taxing of the day. The anticipation of what to expect was almost nauseating as he watched another Omega leave the room happily being led to the relaxation area to enjoy sunning on the balcony, time in the spa, snacks and drinks. Well, at least there were snacks he could look forward to...

His head shot up as his name was called, Suzy grabbed his hand and lead him into the room. "Ok, I don't know what your one on one time will be like but I was instructed to have you kneel here," She pointed at a large plush pillow sitting on the ground. He got comfortable on his knees as Suzy shot him an uneasy look, "I'm sorry but I was also instructed to attach these" She pulled down a bar from above his head and attached a tight loop around each of his wrists, suspending them above his head. 

Once done, she knelt down in front of him, "I'm sure it's just for Felix to assert dominance on your first meeting, just try to relax." She placed her hand on the side of Jack's face to try to comfort the Omega before she left.

His head was reeling, here he was almost completely naked with his hands restricted above his head and awaiting to meet his Alpha. Was this it, were they going to have sex immediately? All these years of keeping himself pure for this? Why else would he be in this position?

Jack was tore from his train of thought hearing the door open and seeing the prince step in. Felix gracefully crossed the room and stood before Jack, he slowly circled around him as he eyed him up. The Omega made sure to keep his focus locked in front of him, letting the Alpha take his time circling his prey.

"My my, you are beautiful aren't you. So soft and lean but so curvy in just the right way." Felix chuckled as he ran his fingers across the back of Jack's shoulders. "You are quite the prize, as an Elite you cost me a pretty penny but I'm sure you'll show your worth." The prince softly grabbed Jack's chin to raise his eyes to meet his own, "So tell me Sean, are you happy to be here?"

"Y-yes Alpha" Jack let out in a soft whisper.

"You don't seem happy, why is that?"

"I'm just getting used to my new surroundings, nothing more."

Felix hummed and gave the Omega a small smile, "So, as my concubine do you know what is expected of you?"

"Not really your highness, I'm actually only in my second year of school and haven't been through the more extensive classes." Jack responded rather shyly, he had an idea of what was coming just not in great detail.

"Well, first off, since we are somewhat mates, you can call me Felix or Alpha. Whichever pleases you, and second, since you have not graduated yet, sex is off the table for the time being."

Jack let out a breath in relief, "So why want me when I can't give you what you are looking for?"

"Oh my poor little naive Sean, there's more fun to be had other than sex but we'll get there." He pat Jack on the face, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to serve as a reminder. Felix knelt in front of Sean, running his finger along the chain that sit low on his waist. He started to pull upwards on it which made the Omega gasp and stand along with the motion. "So obedient, I like that." The prince ran his fingers down Jack's chest, lightly circling his nipples and heading south. "Tell me Sean, what kind of experience do you have in the past" he leaned forward, whispering in Jack's ear as he palmed him through the thin fabric covering him, "sexually?"

Taking a shaky breath from the touch, Jack shut his eyes trying to picture himself anywhere else but here, "Not much, mostly just by my own hand."

Felix chuckled, batted away the fabric and grabbed Jack's cock, stroking it lightly, "Is that right? I heard you had a little run in with a close personal friend of mine." The Omega opened his eyes, meeting them with Felix's in almost a question, "You know, Mark is a big strong Upper Alpha but he has nothing on me. Why else wouldn't he fight for you, well unless he was just looking for a night of fun." He laughed, noticing Jack was getting hard from his motions.

"It wasn't like that.. he wasn't.." Jack got cut off again as Felix's motions became more possessive and aggressive.

"You weren't worth it to him Sean, you ought to be happy I snatched you up and made you mine." He rounded behind Jack and placed one hand on his back, pushing him forward while keeping the other hand stroking his cock. "So be honest with me, did you let him fuck you?"

Jack's arms were still suspended and now straining almost behind him as he was leaned forward, "N-no Alpha, we never had sex. I swear."

"You know I can tell, with just one finger..." The Alpha stopped his motion to retrieve something from the cabinet against the wall, he returned while rubbing his fingers together. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. You may even enjoy it." Felix circled his now lubed finger around Jack's entrance before inserting it.

Jack grit his teeth and let out a groan, the feeling of a foreign object inside of him was a new one, "Felix... I- I promise, I'm still pure for you." He just wanted it to stop, he was in pain but aroused at the same time as he felt the hand return to his cock.

"Do you think I can make you cum like this my little Omega? Just fucking you with my finger..." Felix sped up his actions, trying to make Jack cum quickly. "What if I found just the right spot..." He prodded around for a minute before Jack let out a loud moan.

"Felix... I, I can't take anymore. Please.."

"Please what Sean" Felix smiled and watched the Omega panting before him, he could never get enough of this sight. Before he knew it, Jack let out a small yell as he released in his hand. "Found that spot didn't I"

The prince removed his finger as Jack fell to his knees with his head pointed to the floor to hide the tears in his eyes, he felt so ashamed of himself. Is that what his life was going to be like from now on, just a play thing?

"Oh Sean, look at the mess you made... go get cleaned back up and relax for a bit. I may call on you to help me out with something tonight." and with that, the prince left the room and Jack was left in silence with his thoughts.


	13. Meeting time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Arin meet, the Concubine meet and then Felix and Jack meet. NSFW warning

"Seems we have a common enemy my friend" Arin slid up to the counter at the diner next to Mark who was brooding over coffee. Mark raised a brow and looked over at the man next to him in question. Defeated by the memory of Felix's threat against Jack, Mark shook his head and looked back down to the dark steeming liquid as if it held the answers to all the world's questions.

"I suppose we do, unfortunately I'm no hero." Mark said in a groggy voice deeply laced with fatigue and hatred.

"Here, I have a little fuel for the fire" Arin slid him a folded note across the counter. "Might want to go somewhere a bit more private to read it, they may be few and far between but it should help ease the pain temporarily."

Mark curiously placed his hand over the paper and held it there for a moment, he decided to slide it into his pocket for until he got home, "Thanks, I think."

"Don't worry, you can thank me later." Arin stood to leave but paused momentarily, "Call me after you've read it over and we can talk more." and with he left leaving Mark confused about the brief interaction. His curiosity was killing him, especially since Arin alluded to Felix when he first started talking. He slammed down a few dollars for the coffee and decided to head home.

Plopping down on the couch, Mark carefully removed the paper from his pocket and unfolded it. His breath hitched once he saw the context,

'Mark my love,

I hope this finds you, I met a man by the name of Danny who said a guard could get this to you. Things are, well, they aren't what I imagined here at the palace. They treat us well and Felix is... well, he's intense to say the least. I miss you so much, my memories of our night together gets me through the day so for that I thank you. I don't know if we'll ever really meet again but know that I am forever in your debt. You showed me true love and that's all I ever wanted and at least I have that to hold dear. I love you.

Forever your Omega, 

Jack'

Mark was shaking, in anger, in sadness... he didn't know, probably both. "Damn it Jack, I miss you so much." he whispered to himself as he stared teary eyed at the paper. He took in a deep shaky breath, fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Arin's number.

After a few short rings Arin answered "I thought you'd be calling."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Well, I have a plan."

Since the palace had an upcoming event, the two planned on crashing the event to get the ball rolling. They needed more details on where the concubine were held and what kind of security surrounded them. Mark could easily gain access into the event since the staff there were familiar with him and also distract Felix so Arin could slip out and snoop around.

Arin was reading over a text from one of his friends, "It's a semi formal dinner that Felix is holding with a few other royal brats from surrounding kingdoms, luckily there are also a few commoners attending so we can blend in. The event is next weekend, you think you can hold out until then."

"I'll do my best to stay calm and lay low until then."

*****

Every morning it was the same thing, get up, get bathed, rubbed down with lotion head to toe and wait for the prince to beckon one or two of the concubines. To Jack, it was one of the most boring existences he could fathom almost like everyday was a hurry up and wait scenario. He guessed it was much better than being called on which seemed to happen to everyone but him for some reason. This made him worry.

"What's up bunny, you look troubled." Jack and Danny were currently sitting in the loungers outside on the balcony that overlooked the kingdom.

"I don't know, bored, depresses, anxious... a little bit of all of them. I feel like a damsel in distress just waiting for my prince charming to come rescue me... only, he's not a prince."

"It's not that bad, just think of it as a temporary vacation."

"Temporary? I could only hope temporary. The only good thing is that I don't have to face Felix that often, he seems to leave me alone most of the time." Jack thought back to the time or two the prince called for him to his room, demanding Jack to his knees to suck his dick. He felt dirty from the memory alone.

"Yes temporary, my big cat is going to save us one of these days, just wait." Danny replaced his sunglasses with a grin on his face as he laid back to enjoy the sun.

Jack couldn't help but think about a scenario where Mark busted through the doors of the palace, fought his way through the guards, challenged Felix and swept him right off his feet. You know, one of those ride off in the sunset kind of scenes. He let out a frustrated huff as he thought about the slim chance of something like that ever happening. Mark even told him this was for the best.

The monotony of the afternoon was broken up by a meeting to discuss the concubine rolls for the party next week, Jack was told he would be serving food to the guests. Honestly, it didn't sound that bad to him. It would give him a chance to mingle with guests and actually talk to some new faces. He was actually quite ecstatic until he was called out in the meeting, "Sean, Prince Felix wants a few words with you. Please wait for him in private room number one directly after the meeting." 

This request was followed by some hushed chatter as the others speculate about the meeting. Usually one of these requests quickly turned into sex which put a knot in Jack's gut at the implications. Not like he could deny the request so he promptly adjourned to the room to wait for his Alpha.

Felix entered the room seeming very frustrated and red faced, he took a moment to gather himself before acknowledging Jack, "Sean, my beautiful Omega. How are you today my sweet?" He grabbed Jack's hand to raise him up before burying his face in the Omegas neck. Jack was rather confused at the gentle show of affection but relieved none the less.

"I'm well Alpha" He didn't want to say too much to Felix at anytime, just a reminder that he was far from interested in him.

"Always so quiet and polite, I wish you'd loosen up around me a bit. Here, let me get us some drinks." Felix poked his head out of the door talking to the Beta standing just outside.

"They should be here momentarily, come to me" Felix snapped his fingers and motioned for Jack to come to him with his finger. He wrapped his arms around Jack's hips, pulling him closer as he started kissing down the Omegas neck. "God, you taste as good as you smell." Jack stood motionless leaving Felix to grip his hair and pull his head to the side giving himself better access to the pale skin.

His ministrations came to a halt by the knock at the door, "Damn it, just as I was getting to the good part." He popped his head out the door again to retrieve a bottle and two glasses, taking them over to a side table and pouring each of them a healthy serving.

Felix sat and pat his hand on his lap wanting Jack to join him but just as the Omega went to sit on the couch, Felix pulled him into his lap. He thrust the glass into Jack's hand, urging him to drink the whole thing quickly. As Jack choked down the strong alcohol, the Alpha tipped the glass back with his hand forcing him to finish in one go.

"There you go, drink up. Maybe this will loosen you up a bit while we chat." Jack winced and shook his head as the liquid burned down his throat. "Now, I don't want you to feel left out since I haven't been spending as much time with you as I do some of the others, there's a reason for that."

Jack looked over to Felix, rather unamused as he watched the prince pour another drink. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine with how things are now."

Felix raised his brow and chuckled, he knew Jack didn't really take to the idea of sleeping with him. "There's a reason for that" he again lifted the drink to Jack's lips practically pouring the strong substance down his throat, "You are special. My prize I might say. As you know, we've been at war with the Krepost Kingdom for quite some time now and happily that seems to be coming to an end."

The Omega gave him a questioning look to which Felix just smiled back, "What does that mean to you, you may wonder. Well, that means we get to celebrate... together. I got special permission to fast track your schooling which means I can fuck you whenever I please once the war is officially over" Jack noticed that things were becoming blurry and he was starting to have trouble staying upright to which the prince took note, "Oh, you might feel a little loose. That's just the alcohol doing it's thing... well, along with a little something extra I slipped in for fun."

"W-what the hell did you give me" Jack placed his hands on the sides of his head to try to stop the room from spinning.

"Don't worry about that my dear" He picked Jack up in his arms laughing at how the Omegas arms were limp and his head rolled back and carried him over to the bed. The prince quickly undressed himself along with Jack who tried to protest but to no avail.

"F-felix..don..." He tried to tell the prince to stop but was too far out of control of his own body to protest.

Crawling on top of the defenseless Omega, Felix whispered in his ear "I'll make you forget all about those other Alphas, you'll learn to love me. I'll make sure of it." He leaned over to the dresser and pulled out the small bottle, letting some of the liquid drip on his fingers. Reaching down, he grabbed Jack's cock and lubed it up along with his own.

Jack tried feebly to push him off but started to give into the sensation of Felix's solid cock slotting up along side his. The drugs wouldn't let him deny the tingly feeling he got from the hot breath on his neck or the pull in his stomach as the prince literally humped against him. The Omega gave in and let his nails run down Felix's back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Between the room spinning out of control, the warm body rutting against him in just the right ways, he couldn't help but let out a loud moan which just urged Felix on.

Before he knew it, Jack was pulling Felix into a strong kiss, all teeth and tongue mixed with their heavy breathing and rapid movements.

"Ughhhh, Oh FUCK... please go faster." Felix was thriving off the sensual sounds coming from the man below him as they humped against each other, sliding effortlessly with the precum and lube mix cover both of their members. The prince kept running his nose up and down the Omegas neck, drinking in his sweet scent and occasionally nipping to get a taste.

Felix could tell Jack was close be the way his back arched off the bed and he pushed his hips hard against his own, "Come on baby, let me make you cum."

Jack quickly released after that with a loud moan and a name on his lips "Ahh, Mark."

Felix immediately sat up, wound back and slapped Jack across the face... hard. He wrapped his hand around the Omegas neck, squeezing out all his aggression, "Don't you dare say his name... damn it, if I can't have who I love then no one can. Do you understand me... NO ONE." He pulled back once he noticed Jack wasn't responding. Felix tapped his face with his hand, "Sean... Sean wake up...Shit." There was no response.

The Alpha quickly got dressed and threw a blanket over Jack, as he discreetly left the room he requested for the Beta outside to bring in the doctor to look over Jack and not tell anyone. Felix's thoughts were racing, if he couldn't have Marzia then Sean was definitely the next best thing but he may have just broken his toy.


End file.
